memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Distant past
4th Millennium BCE ;6,000 years ago : Landru of Beta III preaches peace and coexistence among his people, ending a period of savagery. He creates a powerful computer to guide and protect his people after his death. (TOS: "The Return of the Archons") : Unknown aliens take several humans from Earth to be raised on a distant planet, to prevent Earth from destroying itself. Gary Seven will be one of their descendants. (TOS: "Assignment: Earth") : An ice age on Sigma Draconis VII splits the population into two halves: the advanced but unintelligent female Eymorg and the primitive male Morg. (TOS: "Spock's Brain") : The Aldeans build a massive cloaking device that shields their planet, Aldea, from outside detection. (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") ;3834 BCE : Akharin is born in Mesopotamia on Earth. A soldier felled in battle, he soon realizes that no injury can kill him. He goes on through many aliases, becoming the immortal known as Flint. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") 3rd Millennium BCE * 5,000 years ago: Vulcans first begin the practice of the ritual suppression of emotions. (VGR: "Random Thoughts") * 5,000 years ago: Earth is visited by aliens who settle in the region near Greece and the Mediterranean sea, and are worshipped by the Greeks as gods. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") * 5,000 years ago: Sarpeidon experiences an ice age. Zarabeth is exiled to this time period, and Spock and Leonard McCoy are briefly stranded here as well. (TOS: "All Our Yesterdays") * Circa 2600 BCE: The Egyptians build the pyramids of Giza. They are observed by anthropologists from the future (specifically, the year 2769. (ENT: "Cold Front") * Circa 2500 BCE: The star Sahndara goes nova. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") 2nd Millennium BCE * 4,000 years ago: The Xindi-Avians build a concealed fortress on a planet that will one day become the home of the Xindi Council. (ENT: "The Council") 1st Millennium BCE * Circa 850 BCE: The Vulcan monastery on P'Jem is built. (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") * Circa 630 BCE: The Bajoran prophet Trakor first encounters the Orb of Prophecy and Change, and writes a series of prophecies concerning the Emissary. (DS9: "Destiny") * Circa 400 BCE: Survivors from Sahndara briefly settle on Greece on Earth, where they become admirers of the philosopher Plato. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") * Circa 200 BCE: The Sahndaran refugees leave Earth and settle on a planet they name Platonius, where they begin to develop telekinetic abilities. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") 1st Millennium CE 3rd Century CE * Spock's ancestors adopt a ceremonial ground that remains in their family at least until the 23rd century. (TOS: "Amok Time") * The inhabitants of Vulcan engage in terrible and destructive wars including the use of atomic bombs, a result of the violent passions and emotions that govern the Vulcan people. It is a savage time, even by Earth standards. Myths from this period describe a terrifying weapon of war called the Stone of Gol, that kills with the power of the mind. (TOS: "Balance of Terror", "Amok Time", "All Our Yesterdays", TNG: "Gambit, Part II", ENT: "Awakening") * The Time of Awakening: Surak of Vulcan leads his people onto a path of peace and logic. (TOS: "Amok Time", "The Savage Curtain", TNG: "Gambit, Part II", ENT: "Awakening") * The society on planet 892-IV evolves on a path similar to that of Earth's Roman Empire, in an example of Hodgkins' Law of parallel planet development. (TOS: "Bread and Circuses") 4th Century CE *The Dominion is founded by a group of Changelings who settle on a rogue planet in the Gamma Quadrant. (DS9: "To the Death") * A group of Vulcans who do not follow Surak's teachings of logic leave their homeworld in a wave of emigration. They settle on various planets in the Beta Quadrant, including Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime, and Barradas III. They will later come to be known as the Romulans. (TOS: "Balance of Terror", "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]", TNG: "Unification, Part II", "Gambit, Part II") * The Vidiian Sodality in the Delta Quadrant is ravaged by a deadly viral disease called the Phage. The Vidiians survive only by harvesting organs from non-Vidiians to replace their own tissues. (VGR: "Phage") * An individual of the Metron civilization, who would later appear to James T. Kirk and a Gorn captain, is born. (TOS: "Arena") 9th Century CE * Kahless the Unforgettable unites the Klingon people after his defeat of the tyrant Molor and the Fek'Ihri. Kahless establishes a strict warrior code that is passed down through Klingon culture to the present day. * A ferocious war breaks out on Solais V. The conflict lasts until the 24th century, at which point both sides are nearly wiped out. (TNG: "Loud as a Whisper") * The society on Kaelon II first adopts the custom of the Resolution. (TNG: "Half a Life") 2nd Millennium CE 11th Century CE * All life on the planet Zetar is extinguished in a war. Only about a hundred individuals survive as energy patterns representing their thoughts. (TOS: "The Lights of Zetar") * 1014 CE: On Earth, Irish warriors led by King Brian Boru defeat invading Vikings at the Battle of Clontarf. Brian Boru is killed by the Vikings during the battle. (DS9: "The Bar Association") 12th Century CE * The spheres are constructed by the Sphere Builders. (ENT: "Anomaly") 14th Century CE * On Earth, humans were perfecting the mechanical clock and still using steel crossbows in battle. (TNG: "Booby Trap") * The Promellians and the Menthars fight a devastating war near Orelious IX. The conflict eventually resulted in the destruction of the planet and both races. (TNG: "Booby Trap") * The Ventaxian civilization, suffering from environmental pollution, severe overcrowding, and constant warfare, begin a thousand-year period of peace and prosperity. According to legend, the Ventaxians made a pact with a supernatural being named Ardra. (TNG: "Devil's Due") * The planet Kataan suffers a protracted drought due to increasing solar radiation. Realizing that their sun was about to go nova, the inhabitants launched a probe containing a memory record of their civilization. (TNG: "The Inner Light") * The Nacene, a group of nonhumanoid extragalactic explorers, visit the Ocampa homeworld in the Delta Quadrant. They unwittingly cause the eradication of all nucleogenic particles from the planet's atmosphere. Two Nacene choose to remain and protect the Ocampa from the damage they caused. (VGR: "Caretaker") * A group of humanoid travelers are stranded on the planet Meridian, which intersects two distinct dimensions. (DS9: "Meridian") * Qo'noS is attacked by a group of plundering aliens, whom the Klingons name the Hur'q. Many cultural artifacts are stolen, most notably the Sword of Kahless. (DS9: "The Sword of Kahless") * The Vulcan holiday of Rumarie ceases to be observed. (VGR: "Meld") * The inhabitants of the planet Thasus evolve into beings of pure energy. (TOS: "Charlie X") * The ruling family of the Ramatis system are discovered to lack the gene required for the sense of hearing. A system is developed in which the members of the ruling family may both hear and speak through a "chorus" of interpreters. (TNG: "Loud as a Whisper") * The people of Ardana build a magnificent city named Stratos, which floats among the clouds. It is widely considered to be the galaxy's greatest example of sustained antigravity. (TOS: "The Cloud Minders") * A civil war begins on Daled IV. (TNG: "The Dauphin") * The Skreean people of the Gamma Quadrant are enslaved by the T-Rogorans. (DS9: "Sanctuary") 15th Century CE * 1485 CE: A rating of "B" on the Industrial Scale corresponds to a technology level equal to that of Earth's in this year. 16th Century CE * Bajoran explorers build solar-sail spacecraft to explore their star system. (DS9: "Explorers") 17th Century CE * Guinan's father is born. (TNG: "Rascals") * The Second Dynasty rules over the Klingon Empire, but ends with General K'Trelan assassinating Emperor Reclaw then later putting to death all the members of the Imperial Family. The next ten years that followed, the Empire was ruled by a council elected by the people, which is referred to as "The Dark Time" by Klingon historians. Following this period a new group of Klingons, called the Third Dynasty, were given the titles and names of the original Imperial Family in order to create the illusion of an unbroken line since the true Imperial bloodlines were cut at the end of the Second Dynasty. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") * 1647 CE: A man named Ronin is born in Glasgow, on Earth. He becomes infused with an anaphasic lifeform, effectively granting him eternal youth. (TNG: "Sub Rosa") * 1665 CE: Human mathematician Pierre de Fermat dies, leaving behind a note claiming to have discovered "remarkable proof" for what becomes known as Fermat's Last Theorem. (TNG: "The Royale", DS9: "Facets") * 1666 CE: Human scientist Isaac Newton devises three laws of motion that form the basis of Earth's understanding of physics and the universe. Newton's epiphany comes when a member of the Q Continuum, later named Quinn, jostles the apple tree that Newton is sitting under, causing an apple to fall on Newton's head. (VGR: "Death Wish") * 1692 CE: Javier Maribona Picard, an ancestor of Jean-Luc Picard, is one of the Spanish soldiers that attempt to put down the Pueblo Revolt. (TNG: "Journey's End") 18th Century CE * A group of anthropologists called the Preservers visit Earth. They transplant a group of Native Americans, including people from the Delaware, Navajo, and Mohican tribes, to a class M planet where they are able to live undisturbed. (TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome") * The T'Lani and Kellerun declare war on each other. (DS9: "Armageddon Game") * The people of Beta Portolan are overcome by a mass insanity, brought by the arrival of the Denevan neural parasites. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") * The planets Eminiar VII and Vendikar begin a bitter war. The conflict is fought entirely in a computer simulation, and casualties are calculated based on projected results. (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon") * Colonists from Peliar Zel first migrate to the planet's two moons. (TNG: "The Host") * Hundreds of criminals from the planet Ux-Mal are imprisoned on a moon of Mab-Bu VI, after their consciousnesses are permanently separated from their bodies. (TNG: "Power Play") * Sandrine's bar is opened in the city of Marseille on Earth. (VGR: "The Cloud", "Non Sequitur") 19th Century CE * The Cardassian Union is established, with the Detapa Council being placed in authority over the Central Command and the Obsidian Order. (DS9: "Defiant") :: Dukat stated that the Cardassian system of government had been in place for more than 500 years. * The Suliban homeworld in Sector 3641 becomes uninhabitable, forcing the species to become nomadic. Many settle in the Tandar Sector. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "Detained") ; 1805 CE : The Battle of Trafalgar is fought. On Earth, the current world powers Spain, France, and England fight this battle, in which an ancestor of Captain Jean-Luc Picard takes part. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I", Star Trek: Generations) ; 1821 CE : Writer John Keats dies in the city of Rome on Earth. The famous poet's premature death was brought on by an entity named Onaya, who helped Keats find his creative voice while feeding on his neural energy. (DS9: "The Muse") ; 1860s CE : A group of Humans is abducted from the American west in North America by the Skagarans, an alien species, which wants to enslave its captives. The Humans are brought to a M-class planet inside the Delphic Expanse, where they soon overwhelm their oppressors and start to rebuild their society by founding a Western-like colony. (ENT "North Star") ::The date of the Humans' abduction is given indirectly as "40 years before the first flight of the Wright brothers," placing it around 1863. * 1864 CE: Thaddius Riker, a ancestor of William T. Riker, is rescued by Quinn, a member of the Q Continuum, after being injured on a battlefield in the American Civil War. (VGR: "Death Wish") ; 1883 CE : The Orient Express, a transcontinental railroad on Earth, begins service between Paris and Istanbul. (TNG: "Emergence") ; 1888 - 1891 CE : The Redjac entity, incarnated as "Jack the Ripper" kills 17 women in London on Earth. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") ; 1893 CE : Guinan takes up residence in San Francisco on Earth. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I") * At approximately the same time, a group of shapeshifters from Devidia II arrive on Earth, using a cholera epidemic as cover to kill Humans in order to steal their neural energy. Crew members from the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] follow the Devidians back in time from the 24th century to stop them. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II")